Improving one's health is a goal that most individuals share, yet many people fall short in achieving. In our busy lives, it can be difficult to make needed health-promoting lifestyle changes and make time to visit health care providers for acute care, checkups, health & wellness programs, guidance, and preventative care. And, many people have trouble following through with resolutions to eat well and exercise. It can also be difficult for people who are not feeling well to navigate and discover health benefit resources they are entitled to that are often disorganized or buried in human resources or health insurance portals or documents. Once a symptom or concerning diagnosis is issued, finding the multiplicity of resources and professionals available under a health insurance plan can be arduous and frustrating. Significant challenges exist to improving the health and well-being of both individuals and entire populations by promptly connecting them to the resources they are entitled to through multiple accessible channels, including apps, web, voice, text, or chat, which the technological solutions described herein offer the promise of addressing.